Make way for the new girl!
by thatweirdochick
Summary: Jack Frost meets his long time ago little sister. They remember each other. Her name is Care. But she isn't just Jacks sister,She also has...ICE POWERS?That's right,Ice powers! Jack takes Care home to live with him and the guardians.Jack has to train Care to use her powers. They all love Care.But,Pitch wants to Capture her and put her on the dark side.Will They protect Care?
1. Jack meets Caroline

I can't believe its been 2 years since i've seen him. Jamie is like my little brother. I've already

lost one little sibling,I can't lose another one."said Jack,playing with his spoon in his cereal.

Tooth

hated seeing Jack so upset."Well,you can always visit him,and right now is just the time."said

Tooth setting down her plate on the table and sitting down next to Jack."What do you mean?"

asked Jack,looking up from his bowl. "Today is his Birthday. He is turning 12 and i'm sure if you

came,that would be the best birthday present he could ask for."said Tooth. Jacks face lit up.

"That's exactly what i'll do!Thanks Tooth!" said Jack,hugging Tooth and flying out the door. Tooth

smiled and made the "im in love"face. "Your so welcome"said Tooth. Jack flew as fast as he

could to Jamie's house. He looked through his bedroom window and saw him. Jamie saw Jack

and his eyes and mouth opened wide. "You guys go downstairs and play on the Xbox one,I'll

meet you there in a second." said Jamie,in a slightly deeper voice then when Jack last saw

him,but almost the same. His friends left and Jamie opened the window,even though Jack could

get in his room without opening the window. "JACK!"yelled Jamie,running and giving Jack a big

hug. Jack hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Hey Jamie,how have you been?" Asked Jack, putting

his hands on his staff. "Everythings been great."said Jamie. "So,i heard its your birthday today!"

said Jack,putting his arm around Jamie. "Yup" said Jamie. "Well,since your turning twelve,i

figured i'd give you the best birthday gift you've ever gotten." Said Jack. He used his staff to give

the box made of ice to Jamie. Jamie unwrapped the box and gasped with excitement.

"Awesome!" said Jamie, holding up the sweatshirt. It was blue with a big soccer ball in the

Middle. He tried it on."It fits perfectly!"said Jamie. "And i've got one more thing for you." said Jack.

Jack pulled out a picture of him and Jamie. Jamie loved it. "Thanks Jack"said Jamie and hugged

him. "No problem,your like my little brother." said Jack ruffling his hair. "Your like my big brother"said Jamie. "Now lets go have some fun!"said Jamie, taking Jack downstairs. Jack

followed Jamie and sat where the kids were playing on his xbox one. "KILL EM TILL HES

DEAD!" yelled one kid. "MAKE HIM TASTE BLOOD" yelled another kid. A girl rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their games"she said. "I know right" said another girl sitting next to her. "I almost got

him!" said the boy playing. "No!wait!noooooo!" yelled the other boy playing. "Yes!" yelled the boy

who won. "Who wants to get beat next" said the boy. "I'll play"said a girls voice. The other girls

suddenly looked excited. The room got quiet as the girl made her way forward. "Aww,how

cute,you need help working the controls?" teased the boy. The boys laughed. "What's she

doing?Can she win?" whispered Jack to Jamie. "I wouldn't under estimate 's one of the best

video game players i've ever seen." whispered Jamie back. "The only person who's gonna need

help is you after i show you up "answered the girl."OOOOOOOOOOHHH"said the boys and

girls."SHE TOLD YOU!"said a girl."And as for being beaten…"started the girl but got cut off by

the boy. "Let me guess,you dont think thats gonna happen"said the boy mocking the girls voice.

The boys laughed. "Oh sweetheart,beating you will be childs play. And I don't think,I know you

wont beat me."said the girl. "OOOOOOH"said the kids again. "Well we will see about that"said

the boy. The girl sat down and grabbed the controller. "I promise ill go easy on you"said the

boy."Go easy?By the way you were playing,I thought you already were going easy.I guess your

just really bad at playing."said the girl."OOOOOOOH!" Said the girl was really good at playing

the game. "Woah shes amazing!"said Jack. "Told ya" said Jamie. The kids started cheering for

the girl. "No!No!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, yelled the Boy. And to everyones suprise,the girl

won! "YAY!"yelled all of the kids. Everyone cheered gave her chest bumps and high fives. "Oh

and maybe next time i'll go easy on you" said the girl to the defeated boy. "OOOOOOOOOH"

Yelled everyone one last time. "Nice job Care"said Jamie fist bumping her. "Thanks" Said the girl.

She looked up at Jack and recognised him from somewhere. He recognised her too. Both

starred into each others eyes. "Oh this is Jack,Jack this is Caroline."said Jamie. "Nice to meet

you" said Jack shaking her hand but quickly pulled away. Her hand was icy cold,Only he had icy

cold hands,Something wasn't quite right. She knew him from somewhere."Well i'm gonna go

outside to get some fresh air." said Caroline. "Okay"said Jamie. "Jamie,I've seen that girl

before."said Jack. "Maybe you should,you know,follow her around. But you gotta be silent." said

Jamie. "Yeah.I'll be back later"said Jack. "Bye and good luck"said Jamie. Care ran as fast as she

could. She needed to think things through. She ran to a place where nobody would find her,the

lake. "I've seen him before but i can't remember a thing about him.I need to know"said Care

looking down at the water. She took her shoes off and put her foot on the water. Jacks mouth

opened as wide as it could. The water...became frozen! She walked across the water and felt a

lot Better. She opened her hand and an snowflake popped out. She used her ice powers to

freeze the rest of the Lake. She thought a whole lot better when she was using her powers. She

stood there. Jack looked confused."Why isn't she skating?" Jack thought. She was terrified to

move. She carefully tried to glide,but it didn't go so well. "Ahhh!"she screamed. She was about to

fall backwards, but then she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes and saw Jack holding

her. He carefully picked her up and flew over to the grass. He set her down on her feet."Ya gotta

be careful out there" Jack said. " for saving me."said Care."No problem Care bear"said Jack,then

suddenly,he remembered saying that before."(giggle)Laffy Jacky" said Care,and the same thing

happened to her. It got awkward in the silence."How about i teach you how to ice skate?"asked

Jack taking her hand and leading her to the frozen lake. "Oh no no no thats okay."said Care

nervously."Oh come on,it'll be fun" said Jack picking her up and flying to the lake."Jack,how can

you fly?"asked Care."Im not sure,It just came natrually to me"answered Jack. "As long as we're

asking questions,where'd you get ice powers?" asked Jack,setting her down on the frozen lake.

He skated a small distance away from her. "Its a long story. Where did you get that staff and

your ice powers?" asked Care. "An even longer story" said Jack."How did you know i had ice

powers?I didn't even use them yet."asked Jack."Because,only people with ice powers can stand

on ice with their bare feet and NOT get their feet frozen off." joked Care."That is true" joked Jack

and they both laughed. "Okay,now try to skate to me."said Jack,squating down and opening his

arms out."But,what if I fall?"asked Care, nervously shaking."If you do,i'll catch you"said

Jack."But"said Care."Do you trust me?"asked Jack."Yes but…"started Care."Care,I promise

you,I will not let you get hurt."said Jack."Promise?"said Care."Promise"said Jack. She looked

down at her feet and tried to move,but couldn't. She looked up from her feet."Jack,I'm

scared!"said Care."It's okay,just don't look down,we're gonna have a little fun instead."said

Jack."No we're not!"said Care about to cry."You've gotta believe me"said Jack."Okay,I believe

you."said Care."Try to glide"said Jack."Okay"said Care."One,two,three!"said Jack reaching his

arms out for her. She glided over to where Jack was and he caught her in his arms."I did it!I did it

Jack!"said Care hugging Jack."I knew you could do it"said Jack kissing her forehead.

Suddenly,they remembered their conversation. Care's mouth and eyes opened wide open,so did

Jacks. They then knew who each other was."Jack?"asked Care,remembering him."Care?"asked Jack."Your…"said Jack and Care."Your my little sister!"said Jack picking her up."And your my

big brother!"said Care."After all these years.I finally found you."said Jack."I missed you so

much!"said Care."i missed you to"said Jack stroking a strain of hair from her face. Jack flew, her

in his arms over to the grass and sat down, putting her on his lap. They looked into the sky. I't

was night time now and she looked at the stars. She yawned and snuggled into Jacks shoulder.

She fell asleep clinging him. Jack smirked and picked her up, grabbed his staff, and touched the

icy water to unfreeze it. He grabbed his staff and placed Care over his shoulder. Jack flew and

remembered Jamie,his party was over. Jack quietly went into his room and wished him a happy

birthday and hugged him."When will you be back?"asked Jamie."Whenever your friends and you

need some fun,ill be there"said Jack."Bye Jack"said Jamie."Night Jamie"said Jack and with that

he left carrying Care home with him,He needed the other guardians to meet her. When he got

home,he set her down in his bed. Jack walked into the living room where everyone was watching

t.v."Hey guys"said Jack."Hey how was Jamie's birthday party?"asked Tooth."It was fun"said

Jack."I also did some….other things"said Jack. All eyes were focused on him."What kind of other

things?"asked North."Well,I may have,Sorta,Kinda-"he said these words so fast that they barely

caught it.-"Found my little sister that I had when i was still human and shes still alive,i don't know

how but the thing is,she has ice powers,just like me!And I taught her how to ice skate and she

said the exact same things as she said when she was 10 when we went skating last time when I

saw her. Her name is Caroline but everyone just calls her Care and i was wondering if she could

stay here and i think she knows about the man in the moon because she said it was a loooong

story about how she became an ice power girl and shes only 12 years old so im gonna have to

train her on her ice powers and shes very friendly,caring,adorable,fun,sweet,and sometimes 's

sassy So shes basically like a mini guys will love her!"said Jack very fast. Their mouths were all

open and no matter how fast it was,they understood every word."Where is she?"asked Tooth."In

my room in my bed"said Jack."We need to get her her own room"said North."We can give her

one of the extra rooms"said Bunny."Yeah!Lets give her a big one!I can decorate it and paint it

and add toys and books and a desk and a mirror and a closet and a lot of things!"said tooth

squeaking."I'll go make some furniture,bunny and sandman help me and Tooth can choose out

the room for her."said North."EEH YAY!"said Tooth. They were done in a short amount of time.

The room had a closet,bed,dresser,desk,lamp,mirror,couch,t.v.,video

games,bookshelf,books,laptop,and stuffed animals. The room was sky blue with snowflakes on

it. Jack walked to his room and picked up the sleeping Care. Tooth came in."Let me change her

into her pjs and get her ready for bed."said Tooth."Thanks for all of your help"said Jack."Oh,it

was nothing. I'm gonna treat her just like shes my little sister."said Tooth opening her closet.I't

was already filled with clothes and so was her dresser."How did you?..."asked

Jack."Secret."said Tooth."I'll get her pjs on"said Tooth."Okay"said Jack,not comprehending what

Tooth meant."Jack!"said Tooth."Oh right sorry."said Jack. He turned around so his back was

facing them. He looked at all of the empty picture frames on his sisters walls."Hey Tooth,maybe

sometime we can fill these empty picture frames with some pictures."said Jack."Yeah that

would be fun"said Tooth."Okay you can turn around now"said Tooth brushing Cares hair. She

was wearing blue striped capris pajama bottoms and a blue short sleave pajama top with a

snowflake on it."I think i'm gonna go get some rest."said Tooth."Me too"said Jack. He kissed the

top of Cares head."Night Tooth"said Jack opening his room door."Night Jack"said Tooth going

into her room."(sigh)Tomorrow is gonna be a big thing Tooth is there for me." Thought Jack lying

on his bed under his covers and blanket. Sand mans dream sand came into his room and he

dreamed about him and Care having fun. He loved his little sister and she loved him.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

Cpov: I yawned as I halfway opened my eyes.I stretched my arms out.I sat up,still half asleep

,I looked to the side of the room and saw Jack sitting in a comfy chair.

"Oh(yawn)Hey Jack" I yawned,closing my eyes. "Wait a second…" I thought. I quickly opened my

eyes wide open. "JACK!?" I yelled. I looked around the room,I saw a sky blue room,A closet,

A drawer,A bookshelf,Stuffed animals,Picture frames. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I

screamed with a high pitch. "Woah,Shhh it's okay!Care!Shh quiet down!Calm down!Everythings

okay." Said Jack,as I continued screaming. "JACK,WHERE AM I!?YOU BETTER

EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled,Standing on my bed."Take it easy,every thing is Okay!"

Said Jack. I calmed down and sat down on the bed. Jack sighed. "Now,i have a lot of things to

tell you." Said Jack. "Number one,You now live in a house with all of the guardians." Said Jack.

"Guardians?What Guardia-" I started but got interrupted when the door burst open. "Is everything

okay?We heard screaming" Said North,With the rest of the guardians by his side. I stared at

them for like,10 seconds,And then…. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed

again. "Not again!Care shhhh!Calm down!Easy Care!" Said Jack as I screamed and jumped into

his arms. "JACK!WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE!" I screamed as I jumped onto Jack's back and hid

behind him. "Relax Care,Its just the guardians" Said Jack. "The g-guardians?" I asked confused.

"Yes,The guardians silly!Nothing to be afraid of." Said Jack. " ."I said,Jumping off of

Jacks back. I stood next to Jack and looked at the guardians. "Sorry that we frightened you" Said

North. "Oh,no it's okay.I'm kind of dramatic sometimes." I said. "Let me introduce them to you"

Said Jack,putting his arm around me. "This tall buff man is North,Otherwise known as...Santa"

Said Jack smiling at me. "Santa!?As in...Santa!?" I asked with wide eyes. Jack laughed and

nodded his head. I walked forward to North.I looked suprised,he was like 8 feet tall. "Well hello

there Care." Said North looking down at the small 12 year old. "How do you know my name?" I

asked. "Oh,i know everyone's i also know if you've been naughty or nice" said North.

"Which list am i on?" I asked. "Take a guess" said North. "Well,I have been pretty nice this

,I have also been naughty with all of the stunts and destructions and sometimes sass" I

said smirking and raising an eyebrow to show sass. "Well then,Let me give you a starts

with the letter N." said North. "That really doesn't help." I said. He laughed. "This is Tooth,Shes

very nice and may be pretty upbeat and happy all the time but she's really sweet."

Said Jack. I could sense some feelings between Tooth and Jack. "Aww,thanks Jack!" said

Tooth. She flew over to me and waved. "Hi!I'm Toothiana,but everyone calls me Tooth!" Said

Tooth. She was very colorful and covered with feathers,She was Beautiful! And on top of

that,Shes the nicest person,Or should i say fairy,I have ever met! " 're really

colorful,Just like a your nice and beautiful just like one too." I said. "Aww,thank you

Care! You're beautiful and nice real beauty is in your heart" Said Tooth,Gently touching

my heart. I smiled and nodded. She was amazing. "So,do you like your new room?I hope you

do,I decorated it myself." Said Tooth. "Wait,you did this?" I asked. " Yes,well, with the help of

these made all of the furniture,I made the room just right for you." she said.

"Aww,Thats so sweet of you all!Thank you so much!" I said. "Your so if you need

any help with anything,anything at all,Please do not hesitate to ask." Said Tooth. "Okay,thank

you" I said smiling. "Next,this is Bunny,or what I like to call him,Kangaroo." Joked Jack. I giggled.

"You really don't wanna mess with me today mate" said Bunny. "Messing with you?I'm just being

little ole Jackson" said Jack. "Well maybe Jackson should shove a sock in it" said

Bunny,Obviously irritated. "Yeah,well maybe you should go shove some Forks down your pouch

Kangaroo,Maybe that will Shut you up" Said Jack. "Bunny-Oh enough with the Kangaroo

things/Jack-It's not my fault that you're always stressing your big ears out" argued Jack and

Bunny at the same time. "Boys Boys Boys!Stop arguing!" Said Tooth as she got in the middle of

the fight and separated them from each other. "Now,we are trying to make Care feel welcome

, can you two please just stop fighting for one day?" Asked Tooth. They looked at each

other and….." Bunny-Ya bloody snow man!I have had it with you!/Jack-You seriously need to

stop being such a ,just have a little fun for once ya big Kangaroo!" They argued

at the same time again. "Ugh, Sandy?" Asked Tooth. Sandy Nodded and quickly threw dream

sand on Jack and both fell to the floor and slept. "Anyway,now that thats over,This is

Sandman,but his friends call him Sandy." Said Tooth. "Hi Sandy!I'm Care!" I said smiling. He waved and smiled. "So,you give people all of the good dreams?" I asked. He nodded. "Well,then

who gives people bad dreams?" I asked. "Oh,thats controls The dark and

, any bad dream you have ever had,has came from Pitch" said Tooth. "Oh,He

must be scary" I said. "Oh, he really ,nothing we can't handle!As long as he doesn't know about you,Your safe" Said Tooth. "Wait,Why can't he know about me?" I asked. "Because,If he does find out about you,He will want to turn you into a bad person and put you on the dark side with him." Answered North. "Woah.I hope he doesn't find out" I answered. "Yeah,And don't worry,We will be by your side at all times,so he can't hurt you" Said Tooth,Putting her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks" I said,smiling and feeling comfortable. "So,Breakfast anyone?"Said North. "Sure,but,How are we going to get them down stairs?" Asked Tooth."Well,We could drag

them,but there are A LOT of stairs to go down." Said North. I smirked and had an mischievous

look on my face. "Uh oh,I know that look" Said North. "We all the "Jack's got an idea"

,you and Jack look exactly alike!And you think the same way." Said Tooth. I laughed."

"You bet i got an idea" I said smirking."Take the guys and go wait at the top of the stairs for me."I

said. "Okay" Answered Tooth. They took the guys and closed the door as they left. I quickly put

on some Blue leggings and a Sparkly blue flowing shirt. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my

long brunette hair.I blew my bangs up off of my forehead,And for shoes,Meh,forget about it. I ran

barefooted down the hall to where the guardians were. "Okay,here we go" I said. I held out my

hands and Froze the staircase,All the way down to the floor. Then,I made an ice slide for us to

go down. I made an Ice sled for the guardians to slide down on. "Umm,ya know,I'm fine with

dragging them" said Tooth sitting on the sled with North. "GO!" I yelled while i pushed them

down. "AHHHHH!"Tooth and North screamed. I was laughing and having fun. "Woohoo!"I yelled. I

jumped in front of them and slided down the ice slide while i was standing up in a surf board position. Then,we finally got to the end. "That...was...AWESOME!" i said. North,Sandy,and

Tooths mouths were all open. "Lets go eat some pancakes "Said Tooth,slowly."Okay!" I said,skipping to the table. I sat down next to Tooth and Ate a bite of my pancakes. "Mmm!These

taste Delicious!" I said. "Thanks!I love tonight,We can bake some cookies." Said

Tooth. "Yes,I love cookies." I said. " its a date!" Said Tooth. "Yup!" I said. I looked over

and saw Jack and Bunny,sleeping in their chairs,Jacks face down on the table. "Umm,Sandy,When does there Sleepy sand thing wear off?" I asked. He pointed over to them

and gestured clapping,For noise,To wake them up. I nodded and walked over to their seats.

"PANCAKES ARE READY!" I yelled as loud as I could. They snapped awake and fell out of

there seats. "Hehe,Umm,Breakfast is ready?" I said,rubbing the back of my neck with a sorry

smile. "So, whats todays plan Jack?" I said as i sat back down in my chair. "Well,today I am

gonna train you on your powers and abilities." Said Jack getting off of the floor. "Cool." I said.

"Well,What are we waiting for?Lets go!"I said,grabbing Jack's Hand and pulling him towards the

door. "Umm see ya later Guys and Tooth." Said Jack waving with his other hand. "Yeah,

Nice too meet you all!" I said waving. "Bye!And have fun!" Said Tooth Waving. Jack opened the

door. "Ready?" Asked Jack looking up to the sky. "Ready" I answered smiling up at him. I jumped

onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck gently. "Lets go!" We said at the same

time Flying into the sky.


	3. Promise

Jpov:

"Isn't this cool Care?" I asked. "Its awesome!"Said Care,Looking down in the sky. I flew to the

park. I decided to pull a prank on her. "Uh Oh." I Said,As if I had a stomach ache. "Uh oh?What uh oh!?"Asked Care,nervously. I didn't respond. "Jack?Jack!?" Asked Care,tapping and shaking

my shoulder. "I'm not feeling so good" I said. "Jack!" Said Care. "I'm just gonna take a nap" I said.

"JACK NO!" Yelled Care. I leaned her back and she let go of my shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!JACK!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screamed Care in a high pitch girl scream,Falling through the sky. I laughed. "*Sigh*I am so in

for it after this" I said to myself. I could still hear Care screaming from where i was. I decided to

wait until we got really close to the ground to catch her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screamed Care. We got close enough to the ground so i flew toward her. Her eyes were shut

tight. Before she thought she would hit the ground or a tree top,I flew toward her and caught her

by her waist. I picked her up and held her in my arms. We were still in the air,so i decided to

keep floating in the air. She gripped onto my sweatshirt and opened her eyes. Tears were in her

eyes and some of them spilled onto her cheeks. "Hey,It's okay.I got you.I would never let you get

hurt." I said stroking her long brunette hair. "J-Jack?I t-thought that i was gonna d-d-die." Said

Care,burying her head into my chest. "Care,I wouldn't let anything hurt matter

remember that,and never forget it." I said,holding her gently."Promise?" She said. "Promise" I said. She smiled up at me,tears still in her

eyes. "Thats my girl!No more tears." I said,Wiping her tears away with my thumb. "Deal!" She

said. I flew to the ground and put her on her feet. She looked around. It was really cold and snow

covered the parks field. Perfect. She held her hand out and let the cold snow flakes fall into her

hands. She sat down in the snow. She used her ice powers to create a blue raspberry popsicle.

She licked it slowly. I walked over to her and Sat next to her. "Hey,Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah,just a little scared,Thats all." She said. "Oh,Okay,thats -" I started but got

cut off. "No its not good!How could you do this to me!?You scared me half to death!" Said

Care,as she stood up,pacing back and forth. She continued lecturing me. "You should be

ashamed of yourself Jackson!(Jacks Side note:You know shes angry when she calls you by

your full name.)I mean,I cannot believe you would do this to me!You even made me cry."She

said as she sat down,Facing the other way from me,Staring at the ground. "You're right,I'm

sorry.I didn't want to make you cry." I said,putting my hand on her shoulder. "Well,I guess I

forgive you." She said smiling,as she turned to me. "Thanks Care bear" I said grinning. "No

just remember one thing Jack Frost. .No matter . .Revenge."

She said. "Sure thats what YOU THINK!"I said as I threw a snowball at her. I laughed. "Oh its on

Now!" She said. Thus,The big snowball fight,Began! We had a fun time together.

Ppov: "Aww,Look at those two children." I said,Looking into my Pitch Black Sand. "A fun day with

big brother."I said. "Well,Don't you worry my little ray of sunshine,or should i say ice,You will be

free from all of this fun and friendship with the ,All I have to do is capture or trick

you into coming ,I will simply erase your memory with a new trick up my

Finally,I will raise you as my shall call me Father,or Dad,or Daddy,Or anything revolving

around the word "Father". Together,We can bring Darkness into the world!Escpecially with your

powers combining with will be Then,We can rule the world with

darkness!And the best part is,We can destroy the Guardians! MwahahahahaHAHAHA

MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!"

_HI GUYS!THANKS FOR READING!I KNOW ITS KIND OF SHORT,BUT I HAVE PLENTY MORE IN PLZ PLZ PLZZZZ REVIEW AND ,HAVE A NICE DAY!BYE!_


	4. Melantha Black

Cpov:We flew back home,and it was pretty late,so I fell asleep in Jack's arms. He put me in bed

and I slept peacefully. He moved some hair out of my face and planted a kiss on my forehead.

He closed the door and walked out. Then,some black sand came into my room. I opened my

eyes,and Pitch's nightmare sand was a foggy cloud surrounding me. I heard some evil laughing

and looked around,just to find pitch standing in my bedroom. I screamed and scooted out of my

bed. "Well well,hello there. You must know me. Have the guardians told you about

me?"He asked. I scrambled to my feet and ducked behind the couch. "P-Pitch Black?"I asked.

"Why yes,that is me.I have a question for you,how would you like to join me?I mean,aren't you

tired of being labeled weak,small,and helpless?"He asked. "No!I will never join you!You are plain

evil,and I am not evil!Just leave me alone!"I yelled. Pitch sighed and shook his head. "Alright

fine,you want to do this the hard way?Then lets do this the hard way!"He said. He snapped his

fingers and his sand surrounded me. I was in a cage of black sand. I screamed in fear.

"HELP!GUYS PITCH HAS ME!SAVE ME!"I screamed. Pitch began to take me away.

"Care!?CARE!"Jack yelled as he ran out into the hallway and to my room. The rest of the

guardians followed. "CARE!"He yelled,reaching for my hand. "JACK!"I yelled,reaching for his

hand. He almost had my hand,but it was too late. "NO!"Jack yelled. "JACK!"I screamed. Then,I

disappeared with Pitch into the darkness. "Sweet Nightmares."He said,and then he blew some

nightmare sand on me,knocking me out.

Jpov: "NO!HE TOOK CARE!WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"I screamed,panicking. Tooth

hugged me into her arms. "Its okay will be are gonna find her and rescue

her."She assured. I nodded. "Where do ya think she is?"Bunny asked. "I have a thought."I

said,glaring out of the window.

Mpov: I awoke in a dark blue bed in a big room. The walls were dark blue. I stood up and looked

in the mirror. My skin was darkish-pale. My hair was Midnight black. "W-what happened?Where

am I?I cannot remember anything!"I said. "Have a nice sleep dear?" Pitch asked. I gasped. "Who

are you?"I asked. "W-who am I? Pitch Black,Your father of course! My sweetheart, you must

have forgotten . But that's alright,I will help you recover!" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."I said. "Anything for my Dark flower." He said,and with that,he exited the room,closing

the door. I looked at the mirror again. "My name is Melantha. I am Pitch Blacks daughter." I said. I

walked over to the closet and opened it. There were dark dresses and jackets in there. I went to

my dresser and there were dark jeans and shirts in there. I pulled out some black denim

short-shorts and some black and white striped leggings. I grabbed a black lace shirt and a dark

blue leather jacket. I pulled my dark blue converse on my feet. I went to my bathroom,brushed

my teeth,washed my face,and put some lotion on. Then,I took my long dark hair and braided it

into 2 long black pigtails. I grabbed some dark eyeshadow and mascara and did my make up.

Finally,I grabbed some strawberry red lipstick,and put it on my lips. I grabbed my phone,took a

selfie,posted it on instagram,and laid on my couch. I started texting Jamie on Kik. "Hey

what's up?" I asked. "Nun. Hbu Care?"He asked. Care?Who the heck is Care? "Who's

Care?Im Melantha dude."I texted back.

Japov:Melantha? Who the heck is Melantha? Is Care going crazy. Maybe I should ask Jack if

she's okay. Just then,there was a knock on my window. I ran over to it,and looked out. Jack was

floating right in front of it. I opened my window. "Oh hey Jack.I was just talking about you-"I

started. "Jamie!Care is gone!Pitch kidnapped her!"He said. I gasped. "She is!?But I was just talking to

her!"I said. Jack's eyes widened and he put his hands on either side of my arms. "Is she

okay!?"He asked in desperation. "Umm I don't think so. She said her name was Melantha."I said.

Jack glared and thought. "What does that mean?"He asked. "I'm not sure!Let me look it up."I

said,running to my laptop. I typed in the name 'Melantha' and the definition was 'Melantha-Dark

Flower'. My mouth shot open. I ran back to the window. "IT MEANS DARK FLOWER!"I yelled.

"Wait a second,you don't think…"I started. Jack nodded. "PITCH MUST HAVE ERASED HER

MEMORY INTO THINKING SHE WAS HIS DAUGHTER!"Jack yelled. "THEN WHAT DO WE

DO!?"I yelled. He pulled me on his back. "We have to go rescue her!"He said. "I will keep texting

her and getting information."I said. "Aww man, I hope she is okay."I said. "Yeah,I hope so."I said

quietly. Jack looked back at me. "Oh!B-because shes been my best friend since like

kindergarten!Hahah...heh."I laughed nervously. Jack smirked. "Suuuure"He said. Then,we flew

away.


	5. Final chapter:Guardian Angel of Loyalty

Jpov:It was 6:30. "Jack,we better hurry. Soph's bedtime is in about 1 hour and I have to be there

to tuck her in." Jamie said. "Don't worry,you will be back in time. We are here anyway." I said.

"P-Pitch's lair?" Tooth shivered,hiding behind me. "I will be right here Tooth. Right beside you. "I

said,placing my hand in hers. It seemed as if she stopped breathing for a second,and smiled and

nodded. "What should I do Jack?" Jamie asked. "Don't be afraid,he feeds off of fear." I said.

Jamie nodded and looked down into the lair. "Okay,lets go save Care!" I said. And with that,we all

jumped into the hole that led into pitch's lair. We landed safely on the floor,and stayed silent.

"Well if it isn't the Guardians. How nice of you to come and visit. I don't get a lot of company."

Pitch said,walking out of the shadows. "I can see why…"Jamie mumbled under his breath. I

chuckled and Jamie smirked. Tooth glared at us. We both jumped out of fear and

whistled,looking around and acting innocent. "Oh,you brought your friend Jamie Bennet?Well

isn't that just a delight!" Pitch said,walking around. "Do you have to say 'well' in front of every flippin'

sentence you say?"Bunny added on. Everyone but Tooth started laughed. Tooth stood there with

her arms crossed and gave us her famous guilt look, otherwise known as the 'If you all don't quit

it then I will drop kick you!' look. The scary thing is,I feel like she would actually go through with it.

We all quickly stopped laughing instantly. "Look,we're here for Care!"I said. "Care?Well im very

very sorry,I don't have a Care here!" He laughed. "Care!My little sister Care! You kidnapped her

last night!" I yelled. "Oh,you mean my dear little daughter Melantha?" Pitch asked. "Her name is

not Melantha! Its Care! And you can't have her!" Jamie yelled. "I think I can. Infact, I already do.

See for yourself. Melantha darling!" Called Pitch. A door opened and closed. We looked to the

top of the staircase,and Melantha was standing there,hair flowing through the wind of her

powers. "Yes dad?" She asked. She had long black dripping wet hair,and her clothes were dark.

Her skin was a pale greyish-white. "Why is your hair all wet my dark flower?" He asked. "Oh

sorry,I wash just shampooing."She answered. "Oh have guests dear!"Pitch

exclaimed. She looked down at us. "Umm,who are they?"She asked,looking at us. "Oh no!"Tooth

whispered. "Care…"I whispered. "C-Care?" Jamie asked. "Oh hey Jamie! And for the last

time,who is Care!? "She asked. "Nevermind. Look,you have to come back home sis. Pitch isn't

your real father! He kidnapped you and erased your memory!" I said. "What?" She gasped.

"Don't listen to them Melantha. The are trying to trick you. They just want you for your power!"Pith

said,placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her dark green eyes. She

nodded. She slid down the stair rail and ran towards us. She held her hands out,and shot ice

sickle's at us. We all ran,and ducked. Then,Pitch joined her and used his powers to battle

Sandy. The other guardians decided that they couldn't use their weapons on the little

girl,because they would murder her. So,they decided to just dodge and take cover. "Jamie!" I

yelled over the loud noises. "Yeah?" he yelled back. "Stay here!"I yelled. He nodded. I sprang into

action. I flew over to Melantha and used my staff to throw something at her; a snowball. She

shook it off of her face and a sprinkle of fun in her eyes. She blinked and laughed. She used her

powers to make an extra big snowball,and she threw it at me. It hit me in the stomach. We both

started laughing and having a snowball fight. It was perfect,well,it was until… "Melantha! Stop

playing around with him! Kill the guardians!" Pitch yelled. She got a hold of herself,shook off the

fun,and got back to work again. She shot ice sickles at me. I fell to the floor and ducked,shooting

my powers at her. I didn't use my full strength,not enough to hurt her,just enough to knock her off

guard and shock her. After 5 minutes of this, Melantha managed to hit me in the face with an ice

sickle. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I fell to the floor,clutching the side of his face. "Jack!" Jamie

yelled,running over to me and helping me up. We took cover and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

Jamie asked. "Yeah,im fine. Just a little ice burn." I said. Melantha ran up the stairs as Pitch and

Sandy were still fighting. "Keep fighting Melantha!" Pitch called. She panicked and her powers hit

the floor,causing the floor to turn to ice. She reached for the rail balcony of the stair railing,but got

a little too close. She slipped on the ice,and slid forward. She flipped forward,and into the air. She

screamed and was about to hit the hard ground. I instinctively held my hand out,and a soft hill of

snow hit the ground. She fell into the snow and sighed of relief. I stood up and ran over to her.

She looked up at me fearfully. I picked her up by her waist and set her on her feet. "You okay?" I

asked. She looked surprised and shook her head. "No. I-I'm not okay." She said,slowly

wondering around me,looking at the ground. The room got quiet. Pitch had a sick feeling in his

stomach. "Melantha?Sweetheart?What's wrong?" He asked,walking over to her. "Jack…" She

whispered. I gasped. "Jack is...my brother." She said recalling and closing her eyes.

"Yes!YES!Thats right!Im your brother!" I said with excitement. "Don't listen to him Melantha. He

is just an idiot!" He said,putting his hand on her shoulder. She instantly snatched his hand away

from her shoulder by his wrist,and squeezed it as hard as she could,while holding it in mid air.

"THE ONLY IDIOT AROUND HERE IS YOU!YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST

KIDNAP ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING THAT HE IS MY BROTHER?!YOU ARE NOT AND

NEVER WILL BE MY FATHER." She yelled. Everyone looked shocked and impressed. "But

Melantha,what about all of the things I have done for you?" He said,putting on a fake hurt

expression that we could all see through. "And for the last time...MY NAME IS NOT

MELANTHA!" She yelled,and she threw him against the wall. He slid down the wall painfully.

"My name is Caroline Frost, And family are the Guardians." She said. "My best friend is James

Benett!" She said,running into his arms. She jumped onto his back and playfully ruffled his hair

as they laughed. "And my brother..." She said,walking over to me. "...Is Jackson Overland

Frost." She finished,standing on the tip of my toes and hugging me. I hugged her back. Then,a huge glow of bright light surrounded Care. Her hair changed back into its hazel nut color and Her clothes and skin tone went back to normal. When we

flew back home we invited Jamie and Sophie. 4 year old Sophie sat on Bunny's lap as she

colored in her coloring book. Jamie sat next to Care. We sat on the couch in the living

room,watching Ridiculousness and eating fries. "We are glad you are back Gingerbread." North

said. "Yea,wasn't the same without ya'. Glad you're okay ya' little wombat." Bunny said,ruffling

Care's hair. She laughed. "Oooooh i'm so glad you're back Sugar plum!" Tooth said,hugging

Care tightly. "So am I." Care said. "Hey,do you guys think that I would be a great guardian?" Care

asked. "Well of course. But in order to do that,you must be a guardian angel first,since you are

only 12." North answered. "EEEEEE!CAN I BE A GUARDIAN ANGEL!?"

She squealed,jumping on the couch. "Of course you can!" I said,approving. "Alright,then I now

pronounce you,Guardian Angel of…" North started,then turned around to see Manny's moonlight

shining down. A sculpture of Care was on the floor. North read it. "Guardian angel of loyalty"he

said. Care backflipped off of the couch and did cartwheels around the building. "EEEE OH MY

GOODNESS!"She squealed. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. Everyone

clapped and cheered for her. The yetti's threw confetti. "Yay yay Carebear!" Sophie

said,bouncing up and down and clapping. Care laughed and picked up Sophie,kissing her on her

nose. "Thanks Soph."She said,setting her on her hip. Jamie broke through the crowd and smiled

nervously. "Congrats Care!" He said,hugging her. Care handed Sophie off to Bunny. "Thanks

Jamie" She said and she returned his hug. "Y-ya know,maybe we should celebrate by maybe,I

don't know,go to the movies sometime?"He asked,scratching his head. "Really?!Just the two of

us!?Well…" Care joked. "Y-your right. Maybe we should just find something else to…" He

started,but got cut off. Care leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to go to the movies

with you Jamie." She said sweetly. Jamie's eyes popped open and he blushed. Everyone in the

room was watching now. Jamie leaned in to kiss her cheek,but Care leaned in,and kissed him

on the lips. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Care asked. Jamie

laughed. "Nope. Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" He asked. Care giggled. "Nope." She

said. "Well this will." They both answered each other simultaneously. Then,they leaned in and

went back to kissing. Everyone cheered again. "Better make way for the new girl!" Care said.


End file.
